THE PRESENT (one shoot)
by iyagi7154
Summary: Sebuah persembahan fanfiction dalam rangka ulang tahun Kyuhyun Super Junior


29

**Title : The Present (One shoot)**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Zhoumi, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Henry, Changmin DBSK, Jonghyun CN Blue dan Minho Shinee**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , If Read Don't Bash, Jangan meng-copy paste meskipun menyertakan nama. Share saja dalam bentuk link ffn, tidak kurang dari itu **

**Summary : Sebuah persembahan fanfiction dalam rangka ulang tahun Kyuhyun Super Junior**

.

.

THE PRESENT

.

.

"Yesterday is history,

tomorrow is a mystery,

today is a gift of God,

which is why we call it the present."  
Bil Keane

.

.

Waktu sudah lewat tengah malam ketika ketujuh member SJM berjalan menuju pesawat yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke Korea. Eunhyuk menghubungi seseorang lewat telepon genggam.

"Hyung, semua sudah siap?" Eunhyuk berbisik.

"Semua sudah beres." Suara Shindong terdengar dari ujung sana. "Aigoo, aku mengantuk sekali. Jam berapa ini? Jam 1? Aku akan tidur sebentar."

"Bagaimana Kangin hyung dan Heechul hyung?"

"Kangin hyung membantuku menyiapkan semuanya. Heechul hyung…."

"Heechul hyung…dia tidak di dorm? Apakah dia akan pulang pada waktunya? Hyung tidak lupa memberitahunya kan?"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali. Aku mau bilang, Heechul hyung asyik bermain dengan Heebum sedari tadi. Apa kau tidak melihat twitter-nya?"

"Belum sempat, hyung. Jadi Shindong hyung menginap di dorm hari ini?"

"Ne. Aku di kamar Kangin hyung. Jam berapa kalian tiba di Korea?"

"Menurut jadwal, dalam 3 jam 45 menit kami sudah tiba di Incheon. Sekitar jam 6 pagi kami sudah ada di dorm."

"Kami akan siap sebelum kalian datang."

"Johda (bagus). Hyung, kami sudah naik ke pesawat. Aku hubungi lagi jika tiba di Incheon. Jjaljayo."

"Kalian juga. Joshimhaeseo gaseyo (jaga dirimu)."

Eunhyuk segera mematikan telepon dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, mengikuti member lain yang sudah menempati posisi mereka masing-masing. Matanya melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang tampak tertidur. Jadwal mereka hari ini memang cukup padat. Jam 1 siang kemarin mereka berangkat ke Manila untuk acara Tony Moly SJ-M fansigh dan Dream Kpop Fantasy Concert 2. Kini jam 1 malam mereka akan kembali ke Korea.

Beberapa pasang mata memandang dengan diam hingga Dancing Machine SJ itu tersadar. Ketika ia memberi kode dengan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya, member SJM yang lain tersenyum lebar dan mulai bersiap untuk melewati jam tidur mereka di dalam pesawat.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar, melempar tasnya ke atas meja, menendang lepas sepatunya, melempar jaketnya ke lantai, dan terakhir melompat ke atas kasur untuk kembali melanjutkan tidurnya yang terputus saat tiba di Incheon tadi. Ia tidak menyadari ada kamera pengamat yang sudah dipasang di dalam kamarnya.

Di lantai yang berbeda, Kangin dan Shindong mengamati kondisi magnae mereka melalui layar komputer. Heechul sendiri sibuk bermain dengan Heebum di atas tempat tidur Kangin.

Pintu kamar terkuak. Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Henry masuk. Mereka segera bergabung di depan layar.

"Dia tidur lagi," kata Kangin sebelum ada yang bertanya.

"Kita putar videonya sekarang?" Shindong menoleh kepada yang lain.

"Putar saja, sebelum dia benar-benar pulas. Cuma Sunggie yang bisa membangunkannya dengan cepat jika sudah seperti itu." Heechul mencium Heebum tanpa sedikitpun melihat layar.

"Heechul hyung benar. Putar saja sekarang." Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar, tidak sabar memulai kejutan yang mereka siapkan beberapa hari ini untuk Kyuhyun.

"Tapi apakah makanan sudah siap?"

"Sudah, Donghae-ah." Kangin tersenyum lebar. "Kami sudah menatanya. Tidak perlu menunggu dia masuk ke kamar. Mana pernah Kyuhyunie mengintip dapur jika sedang mengantuk?"

"Mana Ryeowookie, Sungminie, dan Zhoumi-ah?" Shindong baru menyadari hanya Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Henry yang datang.

"Hyungdeul menengok dorm lantai 11 untuk mengecek." Henry menyahut.

Donghae menepuk kedua tangannya dengan antusias. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai surprise-nya!"

"Ne, sesekali kita yang mengerjainya." Shindong tergelak.

"Aku tak sabar. Cepat putar video itu!" Kangin memberi kode kepada Shindong untuk memulai. Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Henry bersorak kegirangan. Hanya Heechul yang tampak cuek bermain dengan kucing kesayangannya. Bahkan ia sedikit menyeringai melihat mereka sangat antusias.

"Kalian benar-benar memerlukan keberuntungan untuk itu." Heechul menahan tawa. "Selain di atas panggung, jarang sekali kita berhasil mengerjainya."

"Kali ini pasti berhasil, hyung!" Eunhyuk terlihat sangat yakin.

Shindong menekan beberapa tombol. Di layar, mereka bisa melihat jelas kamar tidur Kyuhyun. Tempat tidur membujur dari tengah hingga ke sisi kanan layar, di ujung kiri terlihat meja dan layar monitor yang sering Kyuhyun gunakan untuk menonton acara televisi.

Mereka memandang dengan wajah tersenyum lebar saat layar monitor di kamar Kyuhyun menyala. Shindong dan Kangin sudah memastikan layar mengarah ke tempat tidur dan speaker dinyalakan dengan volume maksimal.

Lagu ulang tahun bergema di dalam kamar magnae Super Junior. Layar memunculkan sosok Leeteuk dengan baju tentaranya. Leader SJ itu tersenyum lembut.

.

"Kyuhyunie, saengil chukha hamnida.

Terima kasih,

kamu telah bekerja sangat keras bersama kami semua hingga saat ini.

Hyung berdoa agar kita semua selalu bersama.

Hyung benar-benar menyayangimu.

Saranghae uri magnae."

.

Kelima pasang mata menatap layar, namun tak tampak pergerakan apapun.

.

_Apaan-apaan ini?!_

Kyuhyun yang nyaris tertidur, mengerutkan kening ketika musik ulang tahun terdengar sangat keras memenuhi kamarnya. Lagu Happy Birthday To You yang dinyanyikan oleh Kwan Jin Won. Seulas senyum terukir saat ia teringat mengubah lirik lagu ini untuk ulang tahun Yesung. Ia dan Ryeowook menjadi bintang tamu di Muzit dan meminta ijin kepada PD acara untuk diijinkan menyanyikan lagu tersebut sebagai hadiah.

"Aku memilih lagu ini dan merubah liriknya." Kyuhyun menerangkan sebelum mereka menyanyikan lagu itu.

"Siapa yang merubah liriknya?" Yesung bertanya dengan mimik serius.

"Aku," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan Ryeowook sshi yang melakukannya?" goda Yesung.

"Ryeowook sshi yang mengawasi," jawab Kyuhyun sambil menepuk tangan Ryeowook yang tersenyum di sisinya.

"Aah…" Yesung menahan tawa.

Kyuhyun mendengus teringat ulah hyung mungilnya itu. _Menyebalkan. Yesung hyung, aku benar-benar mengubah lagu itu sendiri untukmu. Aku sedang belajar menulis lirik lagu. Lagu Love Again juga aku yang menulisnya. Tapi karena aku belum bisa memasukkan emosi melalui lagu, ada orang-orang yang membantuku mengoreksinya. Ryeowookie hanya mengoreksi, tapi benar-benar aku yang menulisnya. Aku ingin menjadi penulis lagu yang bagus seperti Ryeowookie, dan hyungdeul lainnya. Kalian tidak boleh meninggalkanku dalam bidang apapun!_

Karena kesal, Kyuhyun hendak beranjak bangun. Namun suara Leeteuk yang berasal dari layar membuatnya kembali menautkan kening. Diam-diam ia melirik ke arah layar. Layar di posisikan begitu rupa hingga ia mudah melihatnya dari tempat tidur tanpa perlu banyak bergerak. Ia hanya mengarahkan pandangannya dan melihat jelas sosok sang leader.

_Teuki hyung? Ini kelihatan seperti rekaman… dan suara speaker yang sangat keras itu…._ Seulas senyum yang lebih menyerupai seringaian terukir lebar di wajahnya. _Hyungdeul, kalian berencana mengerjaiku eoh? Jangan harap kalian bisa mengecohku. Uhm, tapi sebaiknya aku melihat apa saja yang mereka buat untuk tahun ini._

Setelah memutuskan hal itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia mengawasi layar yang masih memutar rekaman tanpa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Layar kembali menyala setelah diselingi lagu Happy Birthday to You. Kyuhyun meringis mendengar suara Ryeowook dan dirinya sendiri memenuhi kamar. Rupanya member yang lain menyimpan rekaman mereka.

.

. Kau selalu penuh perasaan seni

Ini hadiah ulang tahun untuk Yesung saat di Muzit

Setiap memikirkan Yesung

Hati kami dipenuhi kegembiraan

Selamat, Yesong

.

_Aigoo… Ini ulang tahunku dan hyungdeul memutar lagu ulang tahun untuk Yesung hyung? Pasti ide aneh ini dari Yesung hyung…._

Untuk kedua kalinya lagu milik Kwan Jin Won memenuhi kamar. Seperti Kyuhyun duga, wajah Yesung yang berikutnya muncul di layar. Hyungnya itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah datar. Bukan memandang ke arah kamera, Yesung justru agak menyamping, seakan sedang berbicara dengan orang lain.

"Shindongie, aku tidak yakin rencana ini akan berhasil. Kalau ingin membangunkannya jangan dengan rekaman video seperti ini. Lebih baik aku menyentuhnya. Tapi mana bisa aku menyentuhnya lewat lensa?"

Jari-jari mungil Yesung menempel pada layar. Ia tidak mempedulikan teriakan protes Shindong dan Kangin.

"Ya! Magnae! Kau harus bangun!" seru Yesung masih menyentuh layar, sementara Shindong tampak berusaha menarik mundur tangan Art of Voice SJ itu. "Hei! Mereka menyiapkan pesta kejutan untukmu! Kau harus bangun, Kyuhyunie! Bangun, atau aku akan ke sana dan membangunkanmu!"

"Hyung, kau bisa merusak lensanya…," terdengar keluhan Shindong sebelum rekaman berakhir.

Kyuhyun nyaris tergelak melihat rekaman yang kacau itu. Ingin rasanya ia duduk dan melihat lebih jelas, namun hal itu akan mengacaukan rencananya. Kyuhyun terpaksa mempertahankan posisinya.

Lagu Song For You terdengar. Kini layar berganti dengan wajah Siwon yang tersenyum dengan mimik lucunya. "Aku sudah boleh bicara? Sekarang? Sungguh?"

Terdengar seruan-seruan tak sabar yang meminta visual SJ itu segera berbicara bukan terus-menerus bertanya. Siwon tersipu malu saat menghadap layar. "Kyuhyunie, padahal aku ingin mengirimimu pesan di weibo saja. Tapi mereka semua memaksaku merekam video..."

Siwon meringis ketika seruan protes kembali terdengar. Kyuhyun dapat mengenali suara Shindong, Kangin, Heechul, dan hyungdeul yang lain sehingga ia ikut meringis antara kasihan dan geli melihat mimik Siwon.

"Uhm, happy birthday, my brother. Always love you." Siwon tersenyum sebelum layar kembali gelap bersamaan dengan berakhirnya lagu pengiring.

Kyuhyun kini memejamkan mata, menunggu tindakan hyungdeul selanjutnya dengan jantung berdetak cepat. Rasa mengantuknya hilang entah ke mana, berganti antusias yang sangat besar. Meski menunggu, pikirannya berputar memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk semua kejadian ini.

.

"Dia tidak bereaksi…" Kangin menatap layar dengan perasaan kecewa.

"Bagaimana ini?" Shindong memandang member lain yang ada di kamar itu.

"Sudah, kita bernyanyi di depan kamarnya saja." Donghae memberi usul.

"Aku setuju." Eunhyuk bangkit berdiri dengan penuh semangat.

"Aku akan mengiringi hyungdeul dengan biola." Henry ikut bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu bersama yang lain kecuali Heechul.

"Kalian saja. Aku akan menunggu di kamar." Heechul menggendong Heebum dan beranjak dari situ untuk tujuan yang berbeda.

"Heechul hyung, tinggal sebentar lagi, bertahanlah sebentar, jebal?" Donghae mengamit lengan Heechul dengan pandangan memohon.

Heechul memandang mata itu, memandang wajah dongsaengdeul yang lain, dan akhirnya menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah. Aku taruh Heebum dulu."

Keenam namja itu naik ke lantai 11, berkumpul dengan Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Zhoumi. Mereka sudah menata meja dapur yang sebelumnya hanya dipenuhi berbagai macam hidangan oleh Kangin dan Shindong.

Beberapa tempat lilin dan hiasan yang manis menghiasi dapur mungil itu. Semuanya hasil perburuan Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Zhoumi.

Kesembilan namja tersebut berdiri di depan kamar Kyuhyun. Henry yang sudah mengeluarkan biolanya, bersiap untuk mengiringi. Sungmin juga bersiap dengan gitarnya.

"Kita bernyanyi bersama di hitungan ketiga. Sekeras mungkin, arra?" Kangin tersenyum lebar saat yang lain mengangguk. "Hana…dul…"

"Langsung masuk saja!" Tiba-tiba Heechul menyeruak ke depan dan membuka pintu kamar lebar-lebar. "Membangunkan Kyuhyunie yang tidur selelap itu, butuh lebih dari suara di depan pintu."

"Ya! Kim Kyuhyun! Bangun!"

Eunhyuk bergegas menarik tangan Heechul untuk menahannya. "Aigoo, Heechul hyung, kita mau bikin kejutan yang manis…"

"Kita kepung saja." Shindong memberi kode agar mereka semua mengelilingi tempat tidur di mana Kyuhyun masih terbaring dengan memejamkan mata. "Kalian siap?"

Semua kecuali Heechul, mengangguk penuh semangat. Mereka yakin kali ini Kyuhyun akan terbangun. Melihat hal itu, Heechul mulai ikut bersemangat. Semua pun bernyanyi dengan suara sekeras yang mereka bisa keluarkan. Sama sekali bukan bertujuan untuk enak didengar, hanya untuk mengganggu tidur Kyuhyun yang tengah berulang tahun.

.

Saengil chukahamnida… Saengil chukahamnida…

(Selamat ulang tahun. Selamat ulang tahun)

Jigueseo ujueseo… Jeil saranghamnida…

(kau yang paling kami cintai di bumi di alam semesta)

.

Heechul memutar matanya, membuat Henry nyaris salah mengayunkan stik akibat tertawa.

.

Kkotppoda deo gopkke… Byeoboda deo balkke… Sajaboda yong gamnage

(lebih indah dari bunga, lebih terang dari bintang… lebih berani dari singa…)

Happy birthday to You

(selamat ulang tahun untukmu)

.

Kangin menjitak kepala Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang mengaum menirukan suara si raja rimba.

.

Saengil chukahamnida… Saengil chukahamnida…

(Selamat ulang tahun. Selamat ulang tahun)

Kkotttaun uri Kyuhyunie… Gulgo gitkke sarayo…

(Kyuhyun kami yang seperti bunga, semoga kamu panjang umur)

.

Ryeowook dan Shindong memperagakan gerakan bunga diikuti Zhoumi. Suara tertawa mulai terdengar di mana-mana, sehingga lagu semakin kacau. Kyuhyun tampak mulai terusik mendengar paduan suara yang lebih cocok dibilang merusak gendang telinga daripada membuai pendengarnya.

.

Melihat reaksi Kyuhyun, semua semakin bersemangat. Mereka bernyanyi semakin keras sambil bertepuk tangan.

.

Saengil chukahamnida… Saengil chukahamnida…

(Selamat ulang tahun. Selamat ulang tahun)

Jigueseo ujueseo… Jeil saranghamnida…

(kau yang paling kami cintai di bumi di alam semesta)

Kkotppoda deo gopkke… Byeoboda deo balkke… Sajaboda yong gamnage

(lebih indah dari bunga, lebih terang dari bintang… lebih berani dari singa…)

Happy birthday to You

(selamat ulang tahun untukmu)

.

Lagi-lagi Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengaum seperti singa. Namun kali ini Heechul ikut serta dengan suara yang jauh lebih keras dari keduanya.

.

Saengil chukahamnida… Saengil chukahamnida…

(Selamat ulang tahun. Selamat ulang tahun)

Kkalkkateun uri Kyuhyunie… Pom nage saseyo…

(Kyuhyun kami hidup laksana pedang, yang selalu mengingatkan)

Beol gateun uri Kyuhyunie… Tok ssomyeo sarayo…

(Kyuhyun kami seperti bintang… selalu menyinari kehidupan…)

.

Sungmin meletakkan gitarnya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Ia mulai menepuk pipi Kyuhyun pelan. Zhoumi menggoncang tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih tidak bergerak. Shindong mengitik telapak kaki Kyuhyun sehingga dongsaengnya menarik kakinya dan mulai membuka mata.

.

Chukahaeyo Chukahae

(Selamat. Selamat)

.

Semua suara, baik nyanyian mapun biola, berhenti beberapa detik.

.

Saengil chukahae

(Selamat ulang tahun)

.

Mereka mengakhiri lagu dengan senyum lebar. Tak seorangpun yang melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengguncang Kyuhyun.

.

"Ya! Hyungdeul! Henry-ah! Apa-apaan kalian eoh?!"

Kesembilan namja tersebut tertawa ketika Kyuhyun terbangun dan duduk dengan wajah kesal. Pipinya menggembung sementara mulutnya membentuk pout yang membuat Donghae mencubit pipinya dengan gemas.

"Donghae-ah! Appo…" Kyuhyun mengelus pipinya yang sakit, dan kembali menggembungkannya.

"Sangeil chukahamnida, Kyuhyunie." Donghae kembali mencubit pipinya dengan gemas, tidak mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang berteriak protes.

"Aku sudah lapar. Kajja, kita makan!" Heechul menjitak kepala Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum berlalu sambil meninggalkan seringainya.

"Kyuhyunie, hyung tunggu di luar. Kita rayakan ulang tahunmu bersama-sama. Kebetulan pagi ini kita semua senggang, arra?"

Sungmin mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dan berlalu.

Kyuhyun masih duduk di tempat tidur, mengerjapkan mata dengan bingung, seolah-olah mereka baru saja membuatnya terbangun.

"Hyung, waktu aku ulang tahun, kau datang ke tempatku sambil membawa kue tart. Aku suka sekali dengan perhatian itu. Aku harap, hyung juga menyukai kejutan yang kami siapkan."

Kyuhyun memandang satu-satunya dongsaengnya dan tersenyum lembut. "Kau keluar saja dahulu. Hyung akan menyusul."

Henry mengangguk.

Kini tinggal enam namja yang meringis lebar di sekitar Kyuhyun. Berbeda dengan tadi, kali ini Kyuhyun melemparkan mereka dengan death glare andalannya. "Hyungdeul berisik! Aku ingin tidur sampai siang. Kalian merayakan saja tanpaku."

"Mwo?!" Kangin, Shindong, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Zhoumi dan Ryeowook ternganga mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Mereka masih terkejut hingga tidak melawan ketika Kyuhyun mendorong mereka semua sampai ke pintu kamar.

"Selamat makan. Aku mau tidur!"

**BLAM!**

Pintu tertutup dengan keras. Keenam namja itu saling berpandangan. Kangin langsung mencoba membuka pintu, namun ternyata dikunci oleh Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Shindong bingung.

"Bagaimana lagi? Kita makan saja hidangannya."

"Tanpa Kyuhyunie?" Zhoumi memandang Eunhyuk tak percaya.

"Beberapa makanan tidak tahan sampai siang nanti." Ryeowook tampak bersedih.

"Benar, makanan sudah dibeli sejak tadi malam. Harus segera kita makan." Donghae dengan wajah suram melangkah menuju dapur diikuti yang lain.

Di balik pintu, setelah memastikan tak seorangpun berada di luar kamarnya, Kyuhyun meraih handphonenya.

"Kyuline, kalian sedang menuju ke sini kan? Ada perubahan rencana. Aku ada misi khusus untuk kalian." Kyuhyun mulai menjelaskan tentang hal-hal yang ia pikirkan sejak terbangun tadi. "Jangan khawatir, saat kalian tiba di depan pintu, beritahu aku. Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka."

Sebuah smirk muncul di wajah Kyuhyun ketika menutup telepon.

.

.

"Ah, padahal semua masakan ini lezat sekali." Shindong menepuk perutnya yang tampak penuh. "Sayang Kyuhyunie tidak ikut makan bersama…."

"Sudah habis?" Suara bernada sedih itu membuat semua menoleh dengan terkejut. Kyuhyun berdiri di area yang membatasi dapur dengan koridor kamarnya. Ia tampak baru saja selesai mandi. Sepasang mata hitam itu menyapu kondisi meja makan yang berantakan. Semua hidangan tampak tak bersisa. Bahkan kue ulang tahun hanya tinggal bagian kecil saja di mana terdapat lilin berangka 27.

"Mianhe, Kyuhyunie. Ternyata makanan yang Kangin hyung siapkan sangat lezat." Eunhyuk meringis.

"Tentu saja. Aku memilih yang terbaik." Kangin tersenyum bangga.

"Ne, benar-benar enak, Gui Xian. Begitu memakannya, tahu-tahu semua tak bersisa." Zhoumi memandang Kyuhyun dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Hyung…" Henry memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sama bersalahnya.

"Tak perlu merasa seperti itu," kata Kyuhyun setelah menghela napas panjang. Ia mencoba tersenyum. "Gomawo buat semua kejutan yang sudah kalian persiapkan. Pasti tidak mudah untuk melakukannya."

Kyuhyun yang mengenakan baju berlapis-lapis karena Korea masih berada di musim dingin, melepas sweaternya di depan kesembilan namja yang mengelilingi meja makan.

"Kyuhyunie, kau sedang apa?" Sungmin mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres. Meski Kyuhyun sering tidak mengenakan baju di dorm, tapi yang Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini sungguh aneh.

"Beberapa hari lalu Heechul hyung mengajakku membaca fanfiction di internet."

Sementara Kyuhyun bergerak ke arah jendela, dan meletakkan sweaternya di kursi yang ada di dekatnya, member yang lain melirik Heechul.

"Kami membaca banyak sekali fanfiction, dan aku menarik sebuah kesimpulan penting." Kyuhyun menunggu sampai semua memandangnya. Tak seorangpun menghadap ke ruang tengah. Semua berpusat ke arah jendela, di mana ia memasang mimik yang sangat serius.

"Dibanding semua hadiah yang bisa diberikan seseorang sebagai tanda cinta mereka, ternyata menyerahkan tubuh adalah bentuk cinta yang terbesar. Meski aku tidak setuju dengan hal itu, tapi di fanfiction yang kubaca, rata-rata berpendapat yang serupa."

"Apa maksudmu, Kyuhyunie?" Donghae mulai berkeringat meski cuaca sedang dingin.

"Heechul hyung, kau mengajaknya membaca fanfiction apa?" Pertanyaan Kangin hanya dijawab seringai salah tingkah oleh Heechul.

"Kyuhyunie, kau tidak kedinginan?" Ryeowook terkejut karena Kyuhyun membuka kaos yang melekat di tubuhnya. Kini dongsaengnya yang tengah berulang tahun itu sudah tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun di bagian atas.

"Aku kedinginan. Makanya kita selesaikan dengan cepat." Kyuhyun yang mulai menggigil, tiba-tiba melepaskan pengait ikat pinggangnya.

"Ya! Jelek! Kau ini mau apa sebenarnya?" Heechul mulai ikut panik.

"Hyung, apa kurang jelas?" Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan melempar pandangan menegur ke arah Heechul. "Kalian sudah bersusah payah mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untukku. Jadi aku akan mengembalikan semua itu dengan memberikan tubuhku ini untuk kalian semua."

"MWO?!"  
Kesembilan namja itu berteriak keras. Kyuhyun memandang mereka dengan pandangan yang lebih tajam dari semula. "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Tentu saja aku yang jadi seme untuk kalian semua."

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

Ketika Kyuhyun bergerak seakan hendak menurunkan celananya, semua serempak berlari menghindar. Ada yang berlari ke arah kamar Eunhyuk, ada yang berlari ke kamar Sungmin.

"Ya! Hyukjae! Kenapa kau mengunci pintunya?" Heechul menarik pintu kamar Eunhyuk namun sia-sia.

"Aku tidak menguncinya, hyung. Sungguh." Eunhyuk memeriksa ulang, dan pintunya benar-benar terkunci, membuatnya kebingungan.

"Di sini juga dikunci!" Zhoumi berteriak dari depan kamar Sungmin.

"Aku tidak merasa menguncinya." Sungmin tertegun.

"Hyungdeul, Henry-ah, apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian bermaksud menolakku?!" Kyuhyun yang kini hanya menggunakan boxer, keluar dari dapur dengan mimik marah. "Henry-ah, kau dulu saja! Ck, kalian semua merepotkan!"

"ANDWAEEE! Henry mengguncang lengan Kangin yang berada di sebelahnya. "Hyung, dowajuseyo! Aku tidak mau! Aku masih menyukai yeoja!"

"Kita lari ke kamar Kyuhyunie." Kangin menarik Henry, namun kamar Kyuhyun juga terkunci.

"Pintu keluar! Cepat ke pintu keluar!" Shindong mendahului yang lain, namun pintu itu tidak juga terbuka. Ia lalu memasukkan password, sesuatu yang semestinya tidak perlu dilakukan jika hendak keluar. "Ada yang mengganti passwordnya!"

"Tentu saja. Apa kalian pikir aku akan membiarkan kalian lolos semudah itu?" Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar.

"Pintu manager hyung juga tidak bisa dibuka." Ryeowook menjadi pucat pasi.

"Kamar mandi yang ini juga terkunci." Donghae berusaha sekali lagi menarik kamar mandi yang biasa digunakan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Namun pintu kamar mandi terkunci rapat.

"Ck. kalian membuat kesabaranku habis." Kyuhyun menggeleng kesal.

"Ya! Kyuhyunie, kau hanya mengerjai kami bukan? Kau tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu! Aku saja belum pernah melakukannya!" Heechul mendekati Kyuhyun dengan geram. Namun mata indahnya terbeliak lebar saat Kyuhyun menariknya dengan kuat. Kyuhyun yang sekarang bukan Kyuhyun yang beberapa tahun lalu lemah. Heechul kesulitan untuk melepaskan diri.

"Kau yang mengajariku, hyung. Aku rasa, memang seharusnya kau yang pertama aku beri hadiah."

"M…mwo?!"

"Waeyo?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya hingga mereka saling merasakan napas masing-masing. "Aku merasa sangat cemburu dengan Anna, Heebum, juga Sam. Aku rasa aku tidak perlu menyebutkan nama kawan-kawan hyung yang lain."

"Heechul hyung! Kamar mandiku tidak terkunci!"

"Aish!" Heechul langsung mendorong Kyuhyun dengan kuat. Ia berlari bersama yang lain ke dalam kamar mandi Eunhyuk yg besar, tidak mencurigai betapa mudahnya ia lepas dari cengkeraman Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunie! Kalau kau tidak mengenakan pakaianmu, kami tidak akan keluar dari sini!" seru Kangin dengan keras.

Terdengar suara pintu dikunci dari dalam. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Diambilnya dua buah karet penahan pintu berbentuk segitiga yang sudah ia siapkan di atas dispenser ruang duduk, lalu menyisipkannya ke bagian bawah pintu. Meski satu saja sudah cukup, ia ingin memastikan tak ada yang bisa membuka pintu tersebut dari dalam.

"Kyuline, misi kita sukses!" teriak Kyuhyun, membuat hyungdeul dan Henry yang ada di dalam kamar mandi saling memandang dengan bingung.

"Kyuline? Dia menyebut Kyuline?" pertanyaan Shindong dijawab anggukan yang lain.

Changmin, Jonghyun, dan Minho muncul dari dalam kamar-kamar yang tadi terkunci. Kyuhyun juga mengunci kamarnya sendiri ketika keluar menuju dapur untuk mengalihkan perhatian member yang lain saat Kyuline masuk.

"Caramel macchiato, idemu benar-benar gila." Changmin tergelak sambil merangkul bahu sahabatnya.

"Ck, kalau aku tidak berbuat begitu, mana mungkin kalian tidak terlihat? Dapur kami tidak memiliki dinding pembatas dengan ruang duduk. Aku perlu berbuat sedikit ekstrim agar mereka hanya melihat ke arahku."

"Hyung, pakai bajumu. Nanti kau sakit." Minho mengangsurkan kaos, sweater dan celana panjang Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kyuhyunie! Kau mengerjai kami?" Heechul menggedor pintu kamar mandi dengan berang. Pintu itu bergetar karena mereka berusaha membuka dari dalam, tetapi tak juga berhasil. Karet yang Kyuhyun gunakan sangat elastik dan fleksibel, sehingga guncangan keras itu tidak membuatnya bergeser sedikitpun, meski sama sekali tidak sulit untuk melepaskan penahan itu dari luar.

"Kyuhyunie, tolong bukakan pintunya. Sore nanti aku harus membawakan acara di SUKIRA," pinta Ryeowook.

"Ne, hyung. Aku juga ada syuting drama siang ini." Henry ikut bersuara.  
Tak mau tertinggal di dalam kamar mandi, satu per satu member yang lain menyebutkan jadwal mereka hari itu.

"Tenang, hyungdeul, Henry-ah… Setelah kami berada di lokasi yang aman, aku akan menelepon penanggungjawab apartemen untuk membebaskan kalian." Kyuhyun tergelak dengan keras diikuti Changmin. Minho dan Jonghyun hanya bisa tersenyum geli, tidak berani mencari masalah.

"Kyuhyunie! Awas kalau kami berhasil keluar dari sini! Kau akan merasakan pembalasanku!" Heechul kembali berteriak dengan keras.

"Aku akan pergi dari dorm, hyung. Kau tidak akan menemukanku."

"EEEH?!" Heechul langsung pucat pasi di balik pintu. Namja cantik sekaligus tampan itu memandang yang lain dengan was-was. "Aku tak mau kejadian Hankyung-ah terulang. Kangin-ah, bisakah kau menjebol pintu ini?"

"Jangan, hyung…bagaimana jika pintuku rusak?" Eunhyuk menggeleng keras.

"Kyuhyunie tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja, tenanglah, hyung." Sungmin ikut berbicara. Namun Heechul tetap menggedor pintu dengan keras. Kepergian Hankyung masih menjadi trauma tersendiri untuknya.

"Ya! Kyuhyunie! Kim Kyuhyun! Awas kalau kau berani pergi dari Super Junior! Aku akan mengejarmu sampai manapun! Ya! Kim Kyuhyun! KIMKYU!"

Namun tak ada lagi yang mendengar teriakan itu.

.

Changmin, Jonghyun dan Minho mengantar Kyuhyun hingga ke mobil. Kyuhyun sudah mengenakan jaket tebal dan memanggul ranselnya., bersiap menghabiskan hari ulang tahunnya di ski resort.

"Caramel macchiato, benar kau tidak ingin kutemani?"

"Ne, Changmin-ah, aku ingin pergi sendiri."

"Hyung, bukankah tahun kemarin kau pergi bersama Changmin hyung?" Minho memandang dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Itu karena Kyuhyun hyung sedang tidak enak badan sehingga Changmin hyung memaksa ikut."

"Jonghyun-ah, aku sehat. Sangat sehat. Itu karena Changmin-ah juga hampir berulang tahun. Jadi kami merayakannya bersama-sama."

"Uhm, saking sehatnya, setelah itu kau jatuh sakit. Kangin hyung sampai menegurku karena membiarkanmu ke resort."

"Aish! Kalian…" Kyuhyun tersenyum pasrah melihat ketiga sahabatnya mentertawakan sifat keras kepalanya.

"Baiklah, annyonghi gaseyo." Minho memeluk Kyuhyun. "Besok aku akan menonton drama musikalmu, hyung."

"Aku tunggu." Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil dan meletakkan ranselnya di kursi penumpang.

"To Mannayo (sampai jumpa lagi)." Jonghyun melambaikan tangan begitu Kyuhyun duduk di belakang kemudi dan melihat ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau harus mengabariku begitu sampai, arrachi?" Changmin memegang pintu mobil, menghalangi Kyuhyun yang hendak menutupnya.

"Jangan khawatir seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja kali ini." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku akan mampir sebentar ke Nowon. Tolong pastikan penanggungjawab hotel melepaskan hyungdeul."

"Bukankah kau sudah melepaskan penahannya?"

"Tolong pastikan saja. Siapa tahu hyungdeul tidak menyadarinya."

"Ok." Changmin menyeringai lebar.

Ketiga member Kyuline berdiri di tempat hingga mobil Kyuhyun menghilang dari pandangan.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun hyung lebih suka berulang tahun sendirian?" Jonghyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia ingin melalui malam ini seorang diri sambil mengingat masa lalu, merencanakan masa depan, dan mensyukuri masa kini. Ayo kita pergi!" Changmin merangkul bahu Jonghyun dan Minho, mengajak mereka meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

"Akhirnya kita bebaaaaaaaas!" Donghae berlari menuju sofa, disusul oleh Henry dan Ryeowook. Sungmin dan Kangin mengantar penanggungjawab apartemen ke pintu sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Aigoo, Kyuhyunie… Pasti kita jadi bahan pembicaraan di antara pegawai pengelola apartemen." Eunhyuk mengusap wajahnya sambil merebahkan punggung di sofa. "Terkunci di kamar mandi… Entah apa yang Kyuhyunie gunakan, tapi pasti mereka menemukannya."

"Penanggungjawab apartemen tidak menemukan benda apapun yang menghalangi pintu. Mungkin Kyuhyunie sudah mencabutnya sebelum pergi, tapi membuat kita percaya bahwa pintu masih terkunci."

"Gui Xian… Gui Xian…" Zhoumi menepuk dahinya dengan gemas. "Seharusnya kita terpikir hal itu."

"Ada surat!" Heechul yang begitu keluar, langsung mengedarkan pandangan mencari sosok Kyuhyun, semakin was-was ketika matanya menangkap sehelai kertas yang diselipkan di bawah vas bunga.

Semua berkumpul di dekat Heechul dan ikut membacanya….

.

Hyungdeul, mianhe kalau aku mengatakan ini semua lewat surat.  
Kalian kan tahu, aku paling tidak suka berkata-kata manis.  
Ini saja tubuhku mulai terasa gatal-gatal.

Tapi aku akan menahannya karena aku ingin mengatakan hal ini kepada kalian,

karena aku tidak ingin ada penyesalan.

Hyungdeul, gomawo sudah menjagaku selama ini,

sudah menjadi kekuatan saat aku lemah,

sudah bersabar dengan segala ulahku.

Tanpa kalian, Cho Kyuhyun sudah tenggelam 7 tahun yang lalu.

Aku merasa sangat bersyukur menjadi magnae kalian.

Hyungdeul, kapan SJ bertiga belas lagi? Bersama Zhoumi ge dan Henry-ah juga...  
Ketika melakukan kegiatan bersama SJ KRY bahkan SJ M,

semua terasa kurang menyenangkan karena kita tidak seluruhnya bersama.

Tapi aku mempercayai kata-kata Yesung hyung…

Suatu saat kita semua akan bersama kembali.

Kita sebuah grup yang kuat,

jadi kita seharusnya bisa bertahan sampai selamanya jika bersama.

Yah, meskipun sebenarnya aku ingin punya dorm sendiri,

aku rasa aku masih bisa bertahan bersama kalian.

Hyungdeul, banyak orang menyukai kalian karena kelebihan kalian.

Tapi aku menyukai kepelitan, kebodohan, keanehan,

selera fashion yang buruk dan semua yang buruk dari kalian semua.

Jadi kuharap,

itu jadi bahan pertimbangan jika kalian ingin menggantiku

dengan magnae lain yang lebih manis.

Cuma aku yang bisa bertahan melihat semua kejelekan kalian.

Believe me.

Saranghae

Si tampan Cho Kyuhyun

.

.

"Dasar si jelek ini!"

Semua terkejut ketika Heechul terduduk di lantai. Namja itu merasa lututnya lemas. Ia tidak menyadari tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Donghae langsung memeluknya.

"Tenanglah, hyung, bukankah kita berjanji akan selalu bersama? Heechul hyung jangan memikirkan hal-hal buruk, arra?"

Heechul mengangguk pelan. Ia memeluk Donghae erat-erat, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Leeteuk dan dongsaengdeul selalu bersamanya. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa kejadian buruk yang lalu takkan terulang lagi.

"Heechul hyung, kami masih ingat janji kami sewaktu Heechul hyung kembali ke Super Junior." Ryeowook ikut memeluk Heechul dari sisi yang berbeda.

"Benar. Kangin ikut berlutut di dekat Heechul. "Jika satu tinggal…."

"Semua akan tinggal," sahut Sungmin sambil merangkul Henry yang berada di sisinya.

"Jika satu pergi….?"

"Semua akan pergi!" seru mereka serempak, melanjutkan pertanyaan Shindong.

"Gomawo… Gomawo…" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Heechul. Ia tidak dapat menahan perasaannya lagi, namun ia bertahan untuk tidak menangis. Melihat hal itu, semua mengerubungi untuk memeluknya, hingga Heechul bisa kembali tersenyum lebar.

.

.

Jauh dari jantung kota Seoul, Kyuhyun berdiri di antara bentangan salju. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam ketika ia memotret dirinya sendiri dan menguploadnya ke twitter.

"Semoga kalian tidak cemas lagi." Kyuhyun tersenyum, membaca kembali pesan-pesan dari member SJ maupun Zhoumi dan Henry. Beberapa mengirimnya lewat twiiter, weibo, juga melalui sms.

Setelah memasukkan HP ke sakunya, Kyuhyun mengembangkan kedua tangannya ke samping, menghirup udara pegunungan yang dingin sedalam mungkin. Udara segar namun dingin itu mengisi penuh paru-parunya, membuatnya merasa benar-benar hidup.

.

_Aku sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan _

_karena telah memberiku kesempatan hidup yang kedua. _

_Aku akan berusaha keras untuk hidup. _

_Tuhan yang Maha Mengetahui, _

_aku berharap dapat selalu merasakan kasihMu yang besar, _

_dan menjadi berkat untuk orang lain._

.

.

_**Aku akan menjadi Kyuhyun **_

_**yang tidak akan membuat fansku kecewa.**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun mengenakan kacamatanya, memeriksa alat ski-nya sekali lagi, sebelum kembali bersiap menuruni landasan.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

Ah, akhirnya selesai juga ff special ultah Kyuhyun ini.

Kata-kata Kyuhyun yang di penghujung dan akhir,

itu semua real dari wawancaranya tentang kesempatan kehidupan kedua yang ia dapatkan.

.

Gomawo sudah membaca ff ini.

Semoga kita juga bisa mempergunakan hari-hari kita dengan baik,

bagi diri sendiri,

keluarga,

juga untuk orang-orang yang mendukung dan menyayangi kita.

Kamsahamnida

.

**.**

**Reader, jika id ffn ini suatu saat dihapus oleh ffn,**

**silahkan berkunjung ke**

**asianfanfics titik com garis miring profile garismiring view garismiring 340657**

**atau ke**

**iyagi7154 titik wordpress titik com**


End file.
